A Power Reunion
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: 10 years a go 6 teams of Rangers came together and traveled the stars to defeat an evil known as Zard. Once their mission was complete they returned to normal lives. But now an old foe has risen again. Now all of them must put aside personal differences and reopen old wounds as they ban together yet again to stop it, even if it means bringing the battle to Earth.
1. Trouble In Angel Grove

"So you have everything?" I asked as Nathan tossed the duffle bag with the last of his Karate gear in it over his shoulder.

"I guess." he replied.

"Good. If I find anything else I'll send it with Lucy when I drop her off at your place this weekend." I said.

Nathan nodded, "Okay and my lawyer told me to remind you that we have a custody meeting Wednesday."

I nodded in turn and watched as he climbed into his truck. When he was out of sight I closed the door and headed for the kitchen to check on dinner for Lucy and I. Her carpool would be dropping her off from Karate soon. However before I could get there my phone rang. It was Tasha.

"Hey girly. What's going on?" I asked.

"I finally got Noah down for his nap. Thought I'd call you and see what it's like to talk to another adult." she replied.

"Ah. I remember days like that. Sometimes I wish I could go back to them. Hell…I'd go up against every monster we ever faced back in the day. Life sucks now." I sighed.

"Nathan?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. He just came and got the last of his stuff. We officially no longer live under the same roof anymore." I sighed.

"You know it really bums me out that you two are getting divorced." Tasha replied.

"You should've heard Ryan when I broke the news to him. I thought he was going to break out in tears." I said as I collapsed into a chair in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do hon?" Tasha asked.

"No. I miss you so much but it would be unfair of me to ask you to come all the way out here. I know how hard it is to travel with a 2 year old. Maybe when Lucy has Spring Break in a few weeks I'll come home for a bit." I replied.

"The others would be ecstatic. Speaking of Mr. DeSantos he's coming into town around that time. It would be great to see you and Luce." Tasha said.

I nodded and a moment later I heard the front door open and the sound of feet in the front hall.

"Hi Mommy." Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen, still in her Gi pants and a pink tank top. She had inherited my love of the color pink and wore one thing in that color everyday.

"Hey sweetie. How was class?" I asked.

"It was good. Sensei said that I might be ready for a purple belt soon!" She grinned.

"That's great baby! Hey! You wanna talk to Auntie Tasha?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said and I handed her the phone.

As she launched into a description of her day I got her snack ready, my brain wandering as I did so.

It had been 10 years since we had stopped Zard and simultaneously trashed Dad's wedding reception. The fight had drained our powers and we hadn't been able to morph since. In that time Nathan and I had moved to Florida where Jason had opened up a school. He had used some connections that Kimberly still had there to do so and asked us to run it.

However about a year later things had gone south for Nathan and I. The stress of running a brand new school had taken a toll on our marriage and 4 months previous we had filed for separation. Who would've thought that running a karate school would put more stress on a relationship than fighting intergalactic monsters?

The others were still all back in Angel Grove and I missed them like crazy. Nathan and I had a few friends here but nothing like the others. It was hard to not mention everything we'd done. More than once I had caught myself nearly mentioning something about my past as a Ranger. It made me miss the openness I'd had with my old friends.

"Here Mommy…Auntie Tasha wants to talk to you." Lucy said and handed me the phone as she grabbed her apple and juice box, skipping towards the living room to watch TV.

"Hey." I said as I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Lucy seems to be taking the separation well." Tasha said.

"Yeah surprisingly. I mean I can tell it gets to her sometimes but as long as she gets to see Nathan she's fine." I replied.

"Well I'm glad she's doing okay. Look if you need anything though, no matter what, call me. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed.

"Good. Now I'm going to let you go since Lucy is home. I'll talk to you later hon. Love you Iz." she said.

"Love you too Tash." I smiled and hung up.

Sighing I tucked my phone back into my jeans and walked to the fridge. I scanned the shelves for a few minutes before finally deciding that we had nothing to eat. Honestly as bad as it sounded I didn't feel like going to the store so I did what any tired mother would do. I went for the drawer full of take out menus.

I ordered Chinese for Lucy and I and the two of us spent a quiet night watching Disney movies. Once dinner was over I sent Lucy to get her bath before it was time for bed.

"So what story do you want to hear about tonight?" I asked scanning the books on Lucy's shelf.

"I want you to tell me the story about the Superheroes again." Lucy replied.

"Oh the Power Rangers?" I asked as I walked over and took a seat on the foot of her bed.

She nodded, "Yeah! Tell me the love story about the White and Pink Rangers."

I smiled and brushed a strand of damp hair from her forehead.

"Alright then. Once upon a time there were a team of warriors called The Power Rangers. They came in all sorts of colors and were the only ones who could stop the evil space aliens from hurting the people of the world. Everything started on the day that the evil Zard came to Earth. The amazing Zordon called upon two people, a boy and a girl, and told them they were to be the Pink and Red Ranger and that it was up to them to find the other Rangers."

"So they set out on their journey. They searched all over the world for the other colors. They found the Blue Ranger in the hot desert, the Black Ranger by the sea and the Yellow Ranger in the African Serengeti. And then it came time to find the next Ranger."

"White right?" Lucy asked.

I smiled and nodded, "That's right. Finally they found him though and the moment the Pink Ranger set eyes on him she fell madly in love. With the White Ranger by their side they managed to find the final Ranger, the Green Ranger, and defeat Zard."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Lucy smiled.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart and a lump rise in my throat. However I shoved it back and nodded.

"Right. Happily ever after." I smiled.

"Good." she smiled back.

"Well now it's time for lights out. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." I smiled and kissed her forehead one last time before switching off her light and headed out.

It had been a mutual decision for the lot of us to keep things mum about us being Rangers from our kids. We all knew that there were other teams of Rangers out there and who knew what would happen if one of our kids had let something small slip to someone? It could cause all sorts of problems that would put us all in danger.

I made my way towards my room and collapsed on my bed. It wasn't even 10 yet but I was ready for bed. Heading for my room I pulled off my clothes before walking to my bathroom and starting the shower.

After a long and relaxing shower I wrapped a towel around myself and headed back into my room. Flipping on my TV I sat down on my bed and began to comb the tangles from my wet hair.

That was when I first heard it.

It was faint at first. Just something I hardly heard over the sound of my TV. At first I thought that I had imagined it. It hadn't been the first time I had thought I'd heard the six melodic beeps only to realize it was just my imagination.

The communicators had long gone silent. Since there was no real reason for them to stay around Zordon and Alpha had shut down the Command Center and gone into a hibernation of sorts. Billy still checked in every few weeks as did Ann and they were still working on stuff for Rangers but other than that we heard nothing from the Command Center.

But then I heard them again.

Instantly my brush dropped from my hand and I was up and across the room. I yanked the top drawer of my dresser open and dug through the jumble of underwear and various pieces of lingerie until I found what I was looking for.

It was a pink wooden box that had been a gift from Aisha after everything had been said and done. Inside, nestled in a bed of white satin with a painting of the pterodactyl on the lid above them, were my morpher and communicator.

"So did you actually just beep or is the stress finally making me lose it?" I muttered as I looked at the metal device.

Almost as if in answer it beeped yet again and in surprise it fell from my hands. Reaching out I grabbed my cell phone from where it sat on the dresser and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Nathan's voice came from the other end.

"Did your communicator just beep?" I asked.

"What? Izzy? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My communicator just beeped!" I replied.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"No I'm fucking lying! This is all a ploy to get you back!" I snapped as I snatched my communicator from the floor.

"What did Zordon say?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

He sighed, "What did Zordon say when you answered the beep?"

"I…I don't know…I didn't answer it. I just called you…" I replied.

"Well how about you try answering it?" he said.

"Why don't you try answering yours hmm? All the communicators are interconnected. Yours had to beep too." I said.

"Because I'm not sure where it is. It's buried in the dozen or so boxes that are everywhere in my apartment right now. I didn't think that we'd be getting calls to action anytime soon." Nathan replied.

"Right. Alright hold on and let me see what's going on." I said and put the phone down, pressing the button on the side of the communicator.

"Zordon?" I asked and waited but only got silence.

"Zordon are you there? This is Izzy. What's going on?" I asked but still got no response.

With a sigh I picked up my phone, "I'm sorry I bugged you. I must have been imagining things. Zordon wasn't there."

"Yeah well it looks like you might not be the only one. Check your texts. I just got one from Ethan. I'll talk to you there." he replied and his side went dead.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw that I did have a text. Opening it I found instructions to join a chat room from Ethan. Walking over I followed them and a moment later the screen was full of faces. In one corner were Jakob and Ann, below them was Ryan, other side of Ryan were Tasha and Chris and then above them was Nathan. Finally smack dab in the middle of the whole thing were Ethan and Daphne.

Emotions swelled in my chest at the sight of my friends. It had been so long since I had seen their faces. It made my eyes well up.

"Jeeze Izzy…naked much?" Ryan asked breaking me out of my haze.

"Wha-Ryan! I have a towel on!" I replied moving the camera so he could see the towel wound securely around my body.

"Aww." Ryan frowned.

"Hey dude…that's my sister. Do you mind?" Ethan sighed.

"Sorry bro. Continue." Ryan said.

"Alright I want to know how many of you got the beeps." Ethan said.

"I did." I said holding up my communicator.

"Same here." Jakob replied and Tasha, Chris and Ryan all agreed.

"So you didn't get anything Ann?" Ethan asked.

"No. My communicator has stayed silent." Ann replied.

"What about you Daph? Any word from Cam?" Jakob asked.

"Nope. You heard anything from Dustin?" Daphne asked me.

I shook my head, "No. I talked to him just yesterday. He didn't mention anything."

"There has to be a reason that they beeped." Tasha said.

"Maybe the batteries are running down?" Chris suggested.

"No. The Communicators run on a power cell that has enough energy to sustain them for at least 30 years if not much longer." Ann said.

"Well what if we just go to the Command Center and see what's up? I mean it can't hurt can it?" Jakob asked.

"I guess not but if we're doing this I want to do this as a group. Izzy, Nathan…is there anyway you could teleport here?" Ethan asked.

"I would have to make a few calls to get people to cover the school but I could do that." Nathan replied.

"I can't though. I have Lucy and I'm not teleporting across the country with her. I could maybe catch a red eye though. Be there by morning." I replied.

"Sounds good. Call me and let me know what time you're getting in." Ethan said.

"Gotcha. See you all later." I replied and quickly clicked out of the chat.

I found and booked tickets for Lucy and I before setting about getting ready. We had 2 hours until the flight left so we had to hurry. I threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and started throwing random clothes into a duffle bag I'd found in the back of the closet. When it was full I went to wake up Lucy.

"Baby? C'mon sweetheart! Wake up!" I said shaking her gently.

Lucy sat up and looked out the window frowning, "Mom…it's still dark."

"I know sweetheart but I just got a call from Uncle Ethan and he said he really misses us and wants us to come to Angel Grove." I said as I started packing one of Lucy's purple suitcases.

"Really?" she asked giving me a slightly disbelieving look.

"Yes! Now go get dressed. After you're dressed I want you to pack a bag to take on the plane okay?" I said and handed her a pair of black yoga pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Okay but don't forget my leotard and my karate uniform!" she said and hurried out.

I fished out two of Lucy's favorite leotards, both pink, and her spare Gi and packed them into her suitcase before zipping it up and heading back to my room to gather a few last things.

Unplugging my laptop I slid it into a bag along with the book I'd been reading lately. I knew I'd be too worried to try and even use either but it was better than nothing. Zipping the bag up I listened to make sure that Lucy was busy before walking over to my dresser and opening the box again. I quickly snapped my communicator around my wrist and slid my morpher into the back of my jeans.

Grabbing my bags I headed to check on Lucy.

"Ready to go baby girl?" I asked poking my head into her room.

"Yep." she nodded and slung her favorite Monster High book bag over her shoulder.

"Good girl. Let's go!" I smiled and we headed downstairs.

Once all the lights were turned out we headed downstairs. I locked up the house and we set off for the airport.

I picked up our tickets and after spending a few minutes getting felt up by TSA we sat down to wait for the plane to board. I was surprised the we had made it with time to spare.

"Mom?" Lucy asked as she looked up from her Nintendo DS.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Is Daddy coming with us?" she asked.

"Daddy will be coming but he's going to meet us there." I replied.

"I wish Daddy could come with us." Lucy sighed.

I pressed a kiss to Lucy's head and gave her a smile, "I know you do baby."

They called our plane for boarding and we headed for the gate. We found our seats and settled in. Lucy was asleep before the plane even took off but I remained awake.

I held my morpher in my hand, the weight familiar and calming. When I had woken up that morning my biggest thought was getting Nathan's stuff together so he could take it to his apartment. Now I might be about to dive headfirst back into a life I had put in the past.

Things were so much different now. Back then I'd been a teenager with everything ahead of her. Now I was mother and had a little girl that depended on me. Could I do this all over again? Could I risk my life?

I knew that the question wasn't even really a question. I was too much like Dad. If it meant saving the world I would do it in a heartbeat. It was with that thought that I fell asleep.

I didn't wake again until the plane landed. After waking Lucy we got off the plane and walked into the terminal. My eyes scanned the clique of people for a familiar face since I had told Ethan when I'd be getting in but he hadn't told me who would pick me up but Lucy's eyes were faster.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" She yelled and pulled her hand out of mine, taking off like a bullet.

Sure enough when I looked over I saw my Dad and Kimberly. Grinning I hurried after my daughter who was being scooped up by Dad.

"Izzy! It's so good to see you!" Kimberly smiled as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I know it's been forever!" I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Well you're here now." Dad said and handed Lucy off to Kim so he could hug me.

"I missed you Dad." I said burying my face in his chest as I hugged him.

"I missed you too kid. How is everything?" he asked.

I sighed, "It's okay."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Things happen."

"I know." he smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

We walked over and Dad helped get Lucy and I's bags before we headed for the car.

"So how's Riley?" I asked referring to my little sister.

It was so strange to have a sister younger than even my own daughter but I loved Riley. She was sweet as could be and looked a lot like me. I had always been told I looked like my Mom but I must have looked a lot like my Dad more than I thought.

"She's fine. She's talking a lot more. She'll be so excited to see you and Lucy." Kimberly smiled.

"Grandpa! I might get my purple belt soon!" Lucy said as we drove towards the house.

"Really? That's great sweetheart!" Dad smiled.

"She's been working very hard. She even brought her Karate and Gymnastics stuff." I replied.

"Well then it's looks like we're going to have to make a trip to the gym while you're here." Kimberly smiled.

We pulled up to Dad's house and I climbed out of the car. Kimberly had Lucy and was talking to her so I could talk to Dad.

"So what's going on? Ethan didn't tell us everything." Dad asked as we sat on the front porch. It was still dark out but the light from the street lamps lit the porch.

"There isn't much to tell Dad. Our Communicators went off. Not all of them it seems because Ann didn't get a beep but they did. Ethan thought it would be better to work all this out as a team so he called us in. I should actually call him. Would you mind taking care of Lucy?" I replied.

He nodded, "We already have Noah, Drake, Alex and Hope asleep upstairs. Let the old Rangers handle the stuff on the home front…you go do what you need to do sweetheart. Ethan told me to tell you that they will all be at his house." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad. Now…lets see if I can do this." I said standing up.

"It's just like riding a bike." Dad laughed.

"Let's hope so." I replied and pressed my communicator.

Dad wasn't 100% right. Though the feeling of teleporting was familiar and easy it was the landing I was rusty on. A point I proved when I landed less than gracefully in the middle of Ethan and Daphne's kitchen where all the others stood talking and drinking coffee.

"Nice of you to drop in Sis." Ethan smirked walking over to me, his hand out.

"Yeah. Though I'd make an entrance." I said as I let him pull me to my feet.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. Once he let me go I was passed around. First to Tasha, then to Daphne, Chris, Jakob, Ann and finally Ryan. Nathan was the only one who I didn't hug. He stood to the side, giving me a nod as I looked at him.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." I heard Daphne mutter.

"So what's the plan?" I asked ignoring Daphne and turning to my brother.

"Well since you're here we're going to teleport to the Command Center. We were waiting on you." Ethan replied.

"Then lets get going. The world might need saving!" I grinned.

"Alright then…move out." Ethan grinned back and we all teleported out.

The eight of us sped towards the command center, our bodies twisting and turning. Even if we were about to be called back into battle this was an amazing feeling. I missed my friends and the freedom being a Ranger gave me.

Soon the Command Center came into view. I prepared myself for the landing when suddenly I felt as if I'd ran into a brick wall. My body bounced off whatever it was and a moment later I slammed into the hard earth that surrounded the Command Center.

I sat up, my body aching and looked at the dark Command Center in front of me.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ethan asked as he sat up a few feet from me.

Everyone gave some form of conformation that they were uninjured before we all staggered to our feet, converging together.

"Anybody know what the hell that was?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe it's because we had Daphne with us. Only people with a Power Coin can enter the command center right?" Jakob asked.

Ann shook her head, "No. That shouldn't have happened. Daphne has been in the Command Center several times. He biometric signature is recognized by the security system just like all of our parents."

"Then why couldn't we-" Nathan started but he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes cast towards the Command Center.

We all turned and looked where he was looking. In the distance there was something. A blinking of sorts. Like fireflies mixed with lightning. And it was coming closer.

All of us stood staring at it. My hand instinctively went around my back, grasping the handle of my morpher. I had no real clue if it would even work. I mean they hadn't in 10 years. There was no solid reason they should work now.

"Who are you?" Ethan demanded.

Suddenly a cold laugh filled the air and I felt my heart stop. That laugh. I knew that laugh.

"No." I said shaking my head

"No? Izzy? What's wrong? You're white as a sheet." Jakob asked looking at me.

"He can't be here. He's gone. I took care of him myself!" I said.

"Izzy what are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"That laugh….it's…it's…"

Before I could finish my sentence the lights began to come together, forming into a human like shape. A moment later standing before us was the last person I ever wanted to see again, his inky black eyes staring directly at me.

I watched as a twisted smile curled onto his stolen face, "Izabella…as lovely as always."

I wanted to shoot back an insult…something but I couldn't. I couldn't believe it was him. I couldn't believe I was looking at Vormex.

* * *

_**Brand new Power Ranger story featuring Izzy and the others!**_

_**Not sure how long this story is going to be but each team of Rangers will be getting their own chapter to catch everyone up on what is going on with them now! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy it because I'm having a BLAST writing this again!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Space Rangers

William adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he walked towards the hanger, checking his watch again. It was 3 exactly which gave him 20 minutes to wait and May-Lily to 20 minutes to get there, 15 minutes if they boarded early.

The past 10 years had been a whirlwind for the former Blue Ranger. He had opened one small dojo which in a few years time had turned into a larger one. Now he had a small chain that reached all across KO-35. Some of the planet's top Rangers had been trained in his dojo.

He stood and watched the door, watching for the 5'4 woman. After a few moments the door opened and she came in looking slightly harassed.

"Some old lady at the front desk called me son." she said frowning at him.

William laughed, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Whatever. So…how have you been? Long time no talk." she said smiling up at her former teammate.

May-Lily had been busy herself. The series of children's books she wrote based on the Rangers were a huge hit and she was usually making appearances in different cities or holed up in her apartment writing. However when she was in town she usually made a point to meet up with William and at least have dinner. Her latest book tour though had lasted 3 months and she hadn't been home, let alone had time to see him.

"Not bad. The Dojo is doing great. How about you?" he asked.

"Not too bad. Would've been better if my alarm had gone off this morning though." she frowned.

"Well at least you made it." He replied.

"Yeah. It's been forever since we've seen Steven and Heather." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Same. C'mon and lets get seats." he said and they headed for the door that would lead them into the Shuttle.

For the past 10 years Steven and May-Lily had been going back and forth between KO-35 and Earth to visit their friends and former teammates who had relocated to Earth. Both were godparents to 6 year old Gunner and enjoyed seeing the other Rangers who lived in the towns near Stone Canyon. So every few months they would arrange it with Zordon to catch a shuttle and land in a NASADA hanger.

The breezeway that led to the shuttle was much like you would find going to a plane on Earth. The only difference that at the end you stepped into something very different from an airplane. Instead of comfortable seats you strapped yourself in and took off at breakneck speeds. However after more than 2 dozen trips both William and May-Lily were more than confidant that this would be like any other.

"Hey! Where are you two going?!" a voice yelled suddenly from behind them.

Both former Rangers turned around and saw one of the shuttle crew hurrying towards them.

"It's okay man. We're supposed to be here. We're flying out to Earth today." William said.

"Sorry but there aren't any shuttles going to Earth today." the guy replied.

May-Lily frowned, "What do you mean? They told us today at 3."

"Well the flight's been canceled. We never received any feedback about landing details." he replied.

The two former Rangers looked at one another. This hadn't happened before.

"Are you sure?" William asked.

"Yes. There are no civilian transports going out of here anytime within the next week." he replied.

"Oh! But we're not civilian! We have special passes!" May-Lily replied and both of them held up the laminated passes they both possessed.

The man took the passes and looked at them, "You're former Rangers?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're KO-35 liaisons for Earth." William said.

"Right. I need you both to come with me now. I was supposed to be on the lookout for you two. Don't know how you slipped passed me." he said and motioned for them to follow.

William and May-Lily looked at each other before shrugging and following. He led them from the breezeway to a small office where there was a screen hanging on the wall. On the screen was the familiar face of Ethan Oliver.

"Hey! Ethan!" William said smiling at the Earth Red Ranger however his smile faltered when he saw the set of Ethan's brow.

"What's going on?" May-Lily asked picking up on the stern look in Ethan's eyes.

"We have a problem." he replied.

"Problem? What kind?" William asked.

"The Command Center has been taken." Ethan replied.

"Taken? Like taken over? By who?" William asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Ethan said with a sigh.

"Try us." William replied.

"Vormex."

"WHAT?!" William and May-Lily echoed at the same time.

"He's back and he's taken our Command Center." Ethan said.

William ran his hands through his blond locks, "Are you serious?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" May-Lily asked.

"We're calling up all of the old teams and seeing who can come help. We know that not everyone can return but we're hoping to get as many as we can. Steven and Heather have already agreed to join us. I know that you all have lives of your own now so there isn't any obligation but-"

"We're in." William said looking at Ethan.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"There isn't a choice is there? Once a Ranger always a Ranger." May-Lily replied.

A smile crossed Ethan's face, "Great."

"So how do we get to Earth? The guy said that since there isn't any landing instructions they can't take us there." May-Lily said.

"We're working on that. We have a minor base set up right now at Billy's house in the basement. He and Ann have set up some teleportation units that should bring you here." Ethan replied.

"Should?" William asked.

"Well either that or it could end like a bad Doctor Who Episode and you end up scattered through space and time." Ethan said.

"Well then…as long as the consequences aren't too bad…" William muttered.

"If you guys changed your mind we understand." Ethan said.

"No. We're still coming. We said we would and we will." May-Lily said.

"Ditto." William nodded.

"Alright. I'll have Ann and Billy put your coordinates. Prepare for teleportation." he said.

"What about our Morphers? Do Heather and Steven still have them?" she asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah. They're here waiting for you." he replied.

"Alright then. Whenever you're ready Ethan." William said and braced himself.

May-Lily followed his lead and the two began waiting for the familiar feeling of teleporting to overtake them. A few moments later their feet left the floor and they were hurdling through space towards Earth and yet another Ranger adventure.

* * *

_**And that is what has happened to William and May-Lily! **_

_**We'll catch up with Steven and Heather soon since they both live on Earth now!**_

_**I'm on the fence about which team I'm going to update next! I'm stuck between SPD and Dino Thunder...**_

_**Which would you guys like to see more?**_

_**Lemme know!**_

_**I'm so glad that I got so much positive feedback! I'm glad that you all like this! **_

_**Now for thank yous! They go to...**_

_**-Ann4ever17**_

_**-flying off to neverland**_

_**-weathergirl17248**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-formerly webdoor**_

_**-bobmanv2.0**_

_**-SPDrAnger006**_

_**You guys are morphinominal! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Dino Thunder

Grey rubbed his eyes as the sun came in through the window, painfully bright. Turning over he buried his face in his Ben's chest. He had been up late the night before studying for his mid-term at the end of the week and hadn't gotten to bed until a few hours before. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't have to work today anyhow.

Since Zard's defeat things had been rather quiet for the former Red Dino Ranger. After a few years of just hanging out and working at Bean Grove Coffee House he had enrolled at Angel Grove University to study Art History/Education. Come the spring he would graduate with the position of Art Teacher at Angel Grove High School secured thanks to a couple good words put in for him by Justin and Billy.

Probably the least quiet thing that had happened was he and Ben's wedding 6 months previous. Nearly every Ranger they knew had shown up along with a few that they hadn't met. The reception had ended up lasting 3 days straight. They'd actually had to cut the Honeymoon short so he could get back to school and Ben could get back to work. But the two of them hadn't minded since they'd gotten to spend time with their friends.

Grey was just about to drift back off to sleep when suddenly there was a banging, someone knocking on the door.

"You get it." Gray muttered as Ben shifted below him.

"Didn't I get it last time?" Ben replied.

"I'll owe you. I just got to bed." Gray said.

"Not happening. Every time you owe me you end up nearly burning the kitchen down." Ben laughed.

Gray was preparing to say something to his husband when he heard a voice.

"Gray! It's Jakob and Izzy! Open up!" Jakob's voice traveled through the room.

Gray sat up frowning, "When the hell did Izzy get back into town?" he wondered

"I don't know now are you going to let the girl in or not?" Ben asked as he sat up.

"Oh be quiet." Gray replied and stood up off the bed.

He walked down the hall to the front door. His neighbors probably loved him so much right now since for him and Ben to hear them all the way in the bedroom Jakob would've had to scream at the top of his lungs.

Undoing the locks he opened the door to find a very dirty and disheveled Jakob and Izzy. Izzy's hair was falling out of the braid she had it tucked in and Jakob had a scratch down the length of his cheek. Both wore tattered and torn clothes with dust clinging to them.

"Whoa…what happened to you two?" he asked frowning at the pair of them.

"We need to talk." Izzy said.

"Come on in and sit down." Gray said seeing the pointed look on Izzy's face and moved aside so the pair could walk in.

"So what happened to you two? And when did you get back into town Iz?" he asked running his hands through his hair as he sunk into an armchair, his friends into the couch across from him.

"7 hours ago maybe?" Izzy sighed.

"As for your first question the lot of us just had to fight for our lives." Jakob replied.

Grey's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?"

"Hey what's going on?" Ben asked as he walked into the living room looking concerned.

"Hey Ben! How are you?" Izzy asked standing up so she could embrace him.

"Not bad…better than you two look though. The both of you look like hell. Would you like some coffee or something?" he asked.

"Coffee would be great right now." Jakob nodded as did Izzy.

"You want some babe?" Ben asked.

"Please." Gray nodded and with that Ben headed for the kitchen.

"So? Are you going to tell me what you mean by fighting for your lives? Or are you going to make me wonder why you both turned up on my doorstep looking like hell at 7 in the morning?" Gray asked.

Izzy took a deep breath, "Last night our Communicators went off."

"What? Are you serious? What did Zordon say?" Gray asked.

"That's just it. It wasn't Zordon that contacted us." Jakob replied.

"Who was it?" Gray asked.

"Vormex." Izzy replied.

Gray felt his blood run cold and it took him a moment to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat.

"I thought we stopped him…that you stopped him! You used that star thing back on Galldona and saved Drake! I mean even if Vormex was still IN Drake somehow should he have died with Drake?" Gray asked.

Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes which she quickly wiped away, "We don't know. I thought that would've stopped him but apparently not. What's worse is he looks exactly like Drake."

Grey sighed and looked at his friend. He knew that even though the time had passed the fact that Drake was gone still affected Izzy. Though the time they'd been together had been short he knew that some part of her still loved him and always would.

Ben brought in the coffee and they all accepted the mugs gratefully before he took a seat on the other chair in the room. With the blessing of his friends he had long since told Ben of his days as Power Ranger which he had taken quite well. They all trusted him and were confidant that he could keep their secret well.

"So what exactly did happen last night? When you saw Vormex what happened?" Grey asked.

Jakob and Izzy exchanged a small look before Jakob started to talk.

_Vormex stood in front of the group, his trademark twisted smile on his face. Daphne and Izzy were in a state of shock as they stared at the creature before them, his inky black eyes staring back at them._

_"What are you doing here?! We killed you!" Ryan yelled._

_Vormex laughed again, "Did you pathetic little humans really think that you were enough to stop me? Well you were wrong for here I stand before you, more powerful than ever!"_

_"What did you do to the Command Center? Why can't we get in? Where are Zordon and Alpha?" Ethan growled stepping forward._

_"Oh don't worry. Your little master is quite alright and so is that little piece of junk you call "Alpha". At least for now." Vormex smiled._

_"Let them go you bastard!" Jakob spat._

_"No…I don't think I will. After all if I do then you'll just banish me like you did before when you trapped me in that star. Right now they're both in a state of suspended animation and will continue to be as long as I can continue to drain power from them. You see I've locked myself onto your little Command Center as you call it. It's feeding me, making more powerful with each passing moment. I have complete control over it and as long as I'm around none of your pathetic little rainbow colored team of Rangers will be able to access it. You'll just have to stand out here and watch. Watch as I slowly drain Zordon and Alpha and then destroy your planet!" Vormex said and laughed again._

_"I don't think so Vormex! You're done! PINK RANGER POWER!" Izzy screamed and there was a burst of pink light._

_A moment later the light dulled and there stood Izzy, fully suited up. Before anyone could even blink she was charging Vormex. He wasted no time in lashing out at her with one of his trademark red whips._

_"IZZY!" Ethan and Nathan screamed at once._

_Both morphed quickly and charged as well, the remaining Rangers following suit. Vormex lashed out at all of them. They ducked and dodged but they were so fast it was hard to avoid them all._

_He was powerful._

_Far more so than he had been before._

"So what did you do?" Grey asked.

"We did what we could. We ran until we were far enough away." Izzy replied.

"Then we grouped back at Ethan's and came up with a game plan." Jakob added.

"Which is?" Grey asked.

"We're calling in the troops and getting a hold of every Ranger we can that fought with us against Vormex the first time. That's why we're here." Izzy said.

"You want Grey to go back to being a Ranger?" Ben asked looking at Izzy and Jakob.

"We're asking. We're not forcing him to commit to anything whatsoever." Jakob assured Ben.

"I'm in." Grey said looking at Izzy and Jakob.

"Grey!" Ben said.

"What?" Grey asked turning to look at his husband.

"Don't you think we should talk about this first?" Ben asked.

"What is there to talk about Ben? This is something I have to do. No questions." Grey replied.

"Don't they have a new team? Those new kids. Tasha's sister, those kids from KO thirty whatever and those other two? Where are they?" Ben asked.

"They're tied up. They're working with another mentor named Gosei. We can't pull them out of what they're doing." Izzy replied.

"Look Ben…this conversation is over." Grey said.

"This is something that effects the both of us!" Ben replied.

"I know this is none of my business but maybe you two should talk this out so we're going to go. Call one of us and let us know what you decide. Well…not Izzy…she's headed to New Tech in the morning but you get the point." Jakob said standing up.

"Later G." Izzy smiled and with a couple of waves they were gone.

"Did you really have to do that in front of my friends?" Grey asked.

"Well I want to know when you started making decisions like this without me." Ben replied.

"Ben this has nothing at all to do with us. It has to do with me and the fact I'm a Ranger. If something comes up and I have to go and kick some ass I'm damn well going to do it." Grey said.

"So you're just going to run off and not even take me or my feelings into consideration?" Ben asked.

"I'm taking everything into consideration including your safety! Vormex is currently just miles outside of town. If he gets any stronger than what Izzy and Jakob said he already was then we're all in serious trouble! Don't you see that?!" Grey asked.

"Well what am I supposed to do, Grey? Sit back here and worry about you while you run off and play superhero? You could die and I don't know what I would do if you did!" Ben said.

Grey sighed, "Ben…I don't know what to tell you. Yes it's dangerous but it's something I have to do. This is the Earth we're talking about here and this time we're staying here. It's not like we're taking off in some spaceship and going billions of miles away. I will be right here in Angel Grove."

Ben looked at Grey for a long moment before sighing as well.

"Just please be careful okay?" he asked pulling Grey close.

"I promise I will be as careful as I can." Grey nodded and pressed kiss to Ben's lips.

When they broke apart Grey walked over to the entertainment cabinet where they kept all their video games and DVDs and grabbed a small black box that sat on the top. It was nothing special, just a normal wooden box not much bigger than a child's block. Opening it he pulled out the silver wrist cuff with the bright red stone embedded in it and put it on his wrist. It was warm against his skin despite the fact he hadn't touched it in 10 long years.

"You should call the others." Ben said.

"Right." Grey nodded.

Ben smiled and kissed Grey's cheek before heading to grab a shower, leaving his husband to make the calls needed.

Grey dialed up Jakob who picked up on the first ring.

"So…what will it be? In or out?" Jakob asked.

"In. Definitely in." Grey smiled.

"That's awesome. Look I have a question to ask you. Do you have any way to get a hold of Ally? We managed to get a hold of Iris and Mike but none of my numbers seem to work for Ally." Jakob replied.

For the past 2 years Ally had been on tour with Kira Ford. All the touring took it's toll on the rapidly rising star and she had lost at least a dozen different phones giving her a million different numbers. It had gotten to the point that the only way Grey knew it was her calling him was if he didn't recognize the number. However thankfully she had rung a few days previous to chatter for a bit and wind down from a concert.

"Yeah I actually do. She called me up a few days ago. I'll just call her back at that number. Are Iris and Mike coming?" Grey said.

"Iris is wrapped up with something huge with her Dad and can't make it right away. As for Mike he's halfway across the world. We don't know when he's going to get here." Jakob replied.

"Right. Okay I'll call up Ally and see if I can get her here. I'll text you and let you know what she says." Grey said.

"Alright. Thanks man." Jakob replied and hung up.

Grey pulled his phone away from his ear and found the number that Ally had last called from. Once he found it he hit send and sunk into the couch.

"Hellooo?" Ally asked as she answered.

"Hey Al…it's Grey. We've gotta talk." Grey replied.

"About?" she asked.

Grey sighed, "We got a call to action. The Angel Grove Command Center has been taken and Izzy and the others need our help."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is there anyway that you can back for a bit? I know stuff is hectic in New York but-"

"No…no I'm totally on my way. I'm in. I'm packing now." Ally replied and judging by the banging in the background Grey believed her.

"Great. I'll let the others know." he said.

"I just have one question." Ally said.

"What's up?" Grey asked.

"Can I crash on you and Ben's couch?"

Grey laughed, "Of course."

"Thanks. I hate staying in hotels. Tour life does that you, you know?" she said with a little laugh of her own.

"Yeah. I get it." Grey smiled.

"Alright. I will be there on the first flight." Ally said.

"Great. See you then." Grey said and hung up before shooting Jakob a text to confirm Ally participation.

Sitting back he looked at the cuff on his wrist. He had thought this was all over with. Now he was about to jump back into it head first. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't ready for the adventure though.

* * *

_**Finally got this done!**_

_**I would've had this up sooner but my computer is stupid. **_

_**It's currently being held together with duct tape and a prayer and I honestly haven't felt like messing with it. **_

_**However I forced myself to finish it while watching Bleach!**_

_**Next chapter shall be SPD because I have a few ideas for that chapter :D**_

_**As some of you may have noticed yes I did make a reference to Megaforce. **_

_**At the end of the last story I listed off a new team of Rangers that had taken over for Izzy and the gang. I didn't want to really put them in here since I am already going to have my hands full with how many Rangers I'm bringing back. So I decided that they would be the Megaforce team. I know it's not cannon but I had to make up some excuse. It was either them be Megaforce or Samurai and since Megaforce is the current season that seemed the best option. **_

_**If you have an issue with it I'm sorry. I really tried to come up with a better option but that was the only one I could think of. **_

_**But now it's time for thank yous!**_

_**-Ann4ever17 (I couldn't resist **__**not**__** referencing Doctor Who. It is my latest obsession along with Torchwood and Sherlock) **_

_**-SPDrAnger006**_

_**-formerly webdoor**_

_**-flying off to neverland**_

_**-jg13145**_

_**-weathergirl17248**_

_**-Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13**_


End file.
